<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Odd One Out by ThunderCloud46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377860">Odd One Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCloud46/pseuds/ThunderCloud46'>ThunderCloud46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic!Robotnik, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCloud46/pseuds/ThunderCloud46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My experience of autism put on Robotnik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Odd One Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivo had always been the odd one out during his life. He never did quite fit in with his peers. During his school years he kept to himself mostly, causing unnecessary trouble for example back chatting to the teachers, leaving class when it was far too boring for his complex mind or getting into fights with people who just simply annoyed him. He never had any friends, he preffered his technology and music to keep him company. Even with all this trouble he caused, he was still getting top marks in his tests. Everyone assumed he was cheating which pissed him off because he didn't cheat, he was smart. He did listen to what's being said during lessons even if he was in one of his irritating moods.</p><p>It was at the age of 15 he got diagnosed with autism and he hated it. He got forced into therapy by his teacher who was concerned about his mental health which in matter of fact, didn't help at all. His therapist told him to get tested and with a lot of persuasion he did. Ivo didn't think it fitted him but as the years went on he realised that it fit him. The almost constant fidgeting, the getting close to tears or leaving the room if there was loud persistent banging or noises, the fact that he didn't feel like he fitted in with the world. He felt like an alien in a world full of humans. Ivo never let his autism get in his way, well he ignored it. Some days were worse than others. Somedays he could go out and talk to strangers without trembling, stuttering or panicking, others he couldnt. Somedays he could talk, some days his brain wouldnt let the words come out and on those days he would just scream in frustration.</p><p>The government employed him when they found out about his off the charts IQ and ability to make outstanding robots. He worked under their rules until one day he decided it was enough and made them bow down to him. He made them scared of what he could do to them. Ivo knew they could do nothing because he had the upper hand, but the government could do something, they sent Doctor Robotnik glorified babysitters and he hated it. He did everything to get rid of them. Some lasted a week because they were fun to play with and others were boring and went in the same day. Until a certain agent got sent to him.</p><p>Agent Stone has lasted 5 months 16 days 3 hours and 34 minutes and counting. Ivo just couldnt get rid of him no matter what he did. What completely baffled him was the fact the Stone was perfect for the job. He picked up on the little things about Robotnik and either avoided them to make sure he didnt get killed or helped Ivo with them.</p><p>It was a Monday morning in a boring meeting when Doctor Robotnik was passed a fidget cube. Robotnik sent a confused look at Stone who just smiled and continued to listen to whatever the god-awful government had to say. Robotnik stared at the fidget cube. Why did stone give him this? He thought back to other meetings where he would often get told to stop fidgeting. Was it really that big of a deal? Robotnik pressed the buttons on the black and white cube. He found it fun and actually useful, maybe Stone wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>A few days later, one email would send him spiraling. The email told him if he didn't get the paperwork handed in by tomorrow he would have all funding cut off. Paperwork bored him. He hated it but this one he couldn't just give to Stone and tell him to do it. He had to do it but he couldn't. Writing was always a weak point for Ivo. He was never able to focus on it for long enough to go into hyper focus. Ivo punched the nearest wall and screamed. Tears started streaming down his face.</p><p>"Why won't you work you peice of shit!" He screamed angrily at his brain. He started hitting his head in frustration not even noticing Agent Stones attempts to bring him back down to earth. He screamed loudly at the floor as he fell to his knees and curled up in a ball. Feeling a surge of anger he punched the floor hard, something he would regret later.</p><p>"-ir, sir please focus on my voice." Agent Stones voice finally cut through to Robotnik. In response Robotnik squeezed Stones arm.</p><p>"That's it can you say or point to five things you can see?" Stone asked in a gentle manner. Robotnik pried his eyes open to look around. He pointed to his chair, a badnik, the lights, his gloves and stone.</p><p>"Fantastic now can you say or point to four things you can feel?" Agent Stone asked calmly. Robotnik pointed to his gloves, his coat, the floor and Stones hand.</p><p>"You're doing great sir, now can you point or say three things you can hear?" Agent Stones hand was now stroking Robotniks hair.</p><p>"You're voice, the fan, and music." Robotnik stuttered out in embarrassment.</p><p>"Good job now two things you can smell." Agent Stone smiled down at the Doctor.</p><p>"Coffee and you." Ivo answered calming down a lot since his temper.</p><p>"Excellent now one thing you can taste." Agent stone said gently.</p><p>"Coffee." Robotnik answered calmer and more stable than before. "Umm thanks for that, I guess." Robotnik said awkwardly.</p><p>"My niece has autism and she suffers with anxiety alongside it, I use that method to help ground her." Stone said softly smiling. "Did you need help with something?" He asked Ivo. Ivo nodded. "Come on let's do it together." Stone said. Robotnik shook his as he felt pain in his hand.<br/>
He ignored Stones questions and went to his own x-ray machine. Turns out he had broken his hand in his fury. Agent Stone fussed over him and got a splint put on his hand and some pain killers.</p><p>Doctor Ivo Robotnik hated asking for or accepting help and that was the first time in his life that he accepted someones help. Maybe he would ask for more help in the future? Maybe it will be a difficult ride but he'll get there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>